


The Morning After

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hangover, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: The morning after James' stag party Remus wakes up in a compromising position.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a challenge set by nachodiablo:  
> "the morning after." using the words...pillow, banana, firewhisky, snogging, fire, lipstick, window, hippogryff, tattoo, jealous

The sunlight streaming in through the windows was strong enough to bother him even through his closed eyelids, making Remus groan, but he refused to open his eyes.  

 

His head felt as if a herd of hippogriffs was barreling through it and his entire body felt sore.  Just how much firewhiskey had he had to drink the night before? Remus groaned once more, and started to stretch his aching muscles when he felt a weight across his abdomen.

 

“Ugh, Sirius… why did you let me drink so much?” he grumbled, turning his body to cuddle into his boyfriend’s warmth, the new angled position helped to shield his eyes from the aggravating light of the sun.  

 

“I seem to remember you enjoying yourself too much for me to stop you, love.”

 

Sirius’ voice sounded too far away and Remus’ muddled mind tried to puzzle out why.  He forced his eyes open and stared at the dark head next to him, realizing all too suddenly that it  _ wasn’t  _ Sirius.  

 

He pulled back so quickly he fell out of the bed, arms flailing as he failed to catch himself.  

 

Loud peals of laughter rang out and Remus looked up, completely flustered, to see Sirius bent over laughing in the doorway of their bedroom.  Remus pulled himself off the floor, shaking his head as if to clear it, and fixed his gaze on the man laying across his bed. 

 

“ _ Prongs _ ?”

 

A muffled snore was his only response.

 

Remus turned to Sirius, who had finally stopped laughing and was leaning against the door frame calmly eating a banana, a smirk on his face. “Alright there, love?  That was quite a fall.”

 

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Remus looked down at himself, glad he was at least wearing pants. 

 

Sirius threw the banana peel in the wastebasket by the door and made his way over to Remus, handing him a phial. “Here, drink this hangover potion, you’ll feel better.  Don’t worry, it’s chocolate flavored”

 

Remus looked at Sirius’ calm demeanor wearily, but didn’t hesitate to gulp down the potion.  A few moments later, the phial’s contents allowed his head to clear, and he felt his muscles relax. 

 

“Thank you.” He smiled at his boyfriend in gratitude. “Now can you  _ please  _ tell me why the fuck Prongs is in  _ our  _ bed?”

 

Sirius feigned a wide-eyed innocence. “Moony, love, I have no idea! I mean, what am I to think? I come in here and see you in bed with our best mate? Have you no shame? Are you trying to make me jealous?”

 

Remus narrowed his eyes. “You think you’re so funny, don’t you? I don’t think neither James nor I were drunk enough to do something that stupid after his stag do last night.”

 

Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around Remus to pull him in for a quick kiss. “Of course not, love.  Prongs just stumbled into our room in the middle of the night and neither of us could move him so we all passed out.”

 

“Can you two stop snogging long enough to give a bloke some hangover potion?” James moaned, his voice muffled against the mattress.   

 

Sirius chuckled, but handed James a similar phial.  “Here you go, mate.  Though, I shouldn’t be so nice after you were so hell bent on cuddling my boyfriend here.”

 

“Sod off, both of you.” James greedily drank the elixir down, sighed, and covered his head with a pillow again. 

 

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and peered at James’ shoulder. “James? Why is there a tattoo of a lily on fire on your shoulder?”

 

James jumped up and jolted to the mirror in the front of the room. “What the  _ fuck _ ?”

 

Sirius collapsed in laughter again. “Why am I the only one who remembers everything?”

 

“What the hell happened, Pads?” James ground out.

 

“You don’t remember going to the tattoo parlor? I recall, and I quote, ‘ _ I have to show my Lily-flower just how much I burn for her _ ’.” 

 

Remus joined in on the laughter, memories of the night before starting to trickle back.  

 

“Well, at least Lily will appreciate it.” James smiled confidently.

 

Sirius shrugged. “Probably.  But you might want to take a shower first or you’ll have to explain why there’s lipstick on your cheek from the stripper last night.”

 

James turned to the mirror again in horror before rushing out to the bathroom.

 

Remus clutched his stomach, trying to stop laughing. “Should we tell him it’s only from a kiss on the cheek when the stripper thought it was sweet he wouldn’t even look at her?”

 

Sirius shook his head and threw himself back on the bed with a grin. “Nah, let’s let him sweat it out.”


End file.
